Snape's Victory
by wingless-angel-19
Summary: My first Snarry! well it's based after the war and Snape lives when saved by Harry both relize they have feelings for each other. It's an odd mix of Harry Potter and the T.V show Avatar The Last Airbender where my OC character has some abilities


Harry paced outside the Hospital Wing. Waiting for some word on how the person inside was doing. He had just defeated Voldemort two days ago, and the person inside could be dead by his hands.

"Relax mate, I'll bet that old bat's fine. You know he was stubborn to hell and back and wouldn't die just like that. Even though most of the bloody country is hoping the prat dies." Ron gave him a smile. But Harry did not find it funny.

"Ronald Weasley! Professor Snape helped us all and even risked his life to rid the world of Voldemort." Hermione said while smacking Ron upside the head.

"Oy! What was that for?" But before Hermione could retort the doors to the infirmary opened.

Harry rushed in and saw that Snape had been put in a bed furthest from the others; he was awake and glaring currently at a sixteen year old girl who looked like she just won the bloody Ti-Wizard Tournament. As they approached the bed, she stood up and offered her hand.

"I'm Laura, Mr. Snape's healer." She had an American accent mixed with something else. When Harry finally got a good look at her, he noticed long black hair, braided to her waist and her caramel colored flesh. Her face had bright vibrant green eyes set in a face with high cheek bones. She was beautiful, but Snape was obviously immune to that fact because he started to let out a long string of curses when she went to push gently on a spot near his ribs. She clucked, "Oh give me a break, it does not hurt **that **bad. I've had my ribs shattered, if you want to talk real pain, I can arrange a rib shattering experience for you in about five seconds." She looked down her nose, and smirked. "I thought not. Now stop your fussing. I'm not kidding; I will punch you if you try that one more time." She glared at him.

Harry has never seen his professor subdued in this manor ever. This sixteen year old had more control over him then Voldemort ever did. "Maybe if you would just hurry up and do your bloody fucking job American and not chat, this would have all been avoided." He snarled.

"Beat fire with fun." She whispered to us and then winked. Snape just noticed us, and stared. Obviously itching to curse them all to Hades himself.

"What in the **hell **are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be celebrating down in the great hall with the rest of the Order?" He sneered.

"Not without the last member of it." He looked at the healer; she was currently moving water over his neck wound from the snake bite with her hands and looking frustrated.

"What have I told you about itching the bite?" He sighed, just as frustrated as his healer. "You could channel more poison into your system and I might not be able to help if you do." She scolded slightly. The water glowed a bright blue before she removed it and place the water back in a small vile around her neck. Once she was done, she collapsed in the nearest chair and another healer brought her a small vile filled with a blue liquid that threw off a pleasant smell.

"Drink this Laura, you'll feel much better once you do." The healer tipped the contents into her mouth. The younger girl gasped as she glowed ever so slightly then relaxed. A few seconds later she sprang from her chair, and walked over to her ever unhappy patient.

"Well now that the primary healing is done, you can go. Just don't scratch at it and you'll be fine." A chart appeared in her hand and she signed the paper with a flourish then ripped off the piece for Snape. "I'll also be shadowing you for the next month, so tell me where to send my stuff. And don't argue with me, it's what needs to be done." Snape snorted quietly to himself.

"Do you all **mind**? I would like to dress thank you." He sneered.

Oh yea, there was the old Snape that everyone hated. Harry rolled his eyes in irritation. Then he returned to watching Snape's healer walk around and look at the other patents. Once Snape was dressed he was pushed back onto the bed by an irritated healer. The healer whistled once, and Laura came running.

"You are such an idiot! Do you honestly think that you will be able to stand that quickly when you had that much blood loss? Are you stupid?" They all noticed at how quickly her eyes and hair color changed, her vibrant green when to and eerie blue and her hair a stark white. But she quickly gained control and she changed back to her old self.

"What the hell was that?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione tried to shush him, and he just kept looking at the slim girl that had just looked so fierce seconds ago. As she turned her eyes flashed a color change again but it was so quick, they couldn't determine the color. Harry thought to himself that he would be paying the pensive a visit today.

"It's alright; I just have a small temperament problem with stupid people." Snape gave a vicious glare at her. She just giggled.

"Insufferable girl." He growled

Harry coughed a little to get their attention. "Shall we move on to the great hall?" Laura nodded and then handed Snape a cane.

"Don't give me that look. You and I both know that you won't be able to move easily without it and you will need the support." He just glared as he snatched the cane away from her hands. "Stubborn ass." They all heard her mutter.

"Insufferable teenager." He hissed.

"Good, then it must mean I am doing my job." She said as she walked by pulling her braid around her shoulder. She turned around as they all just stood there looking. She gestured towards the door. "So are we going or not? Or we could just return Severus to his bed." It wasn't a request it was a threat.

"We'll go." Snape snapped at them. He tried to look intimidating but with a cane and a limp, the effect did not have the desired effect. As they walked, Laura looked around with curious eyes.

She sighed, "If only my school felt like this. All of this positive energy, it's fantastic." Her eyes unfocused and her walk became slower and more graceful, as if she were gliding instead of walking.

Snape just rolled his eyes and snorted at her dream like state. He just attempted to quicken his pace when his legs gave out from underneath him.

Laura gasped and snapped out of her dreaming and quickly wrapped her thin arms around the Potions Masters waist and hoisted him up. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at her being able to be so intimate with him. "I think you will need another blood replenishing potion."

"Are you mad?" Snape gasped. "You are willingly going to overdose me on potions!"

She shot him a look. "As I have with all of the others that _**I**_ have brewed just like the one I will give you now!" she snapped. He just simply sat on the bench she transfigured from a piece of rubble. The girl held out her hand and a vile materialized into her palm. "Now drink it before I cram it down your ungrateful throat!" she hissed. Her eyes and hair changing into an eerie ice blue and white. Snape just rolled his eyes and downed the potion. They all stood there anticipation showing in their body language. When Snape didn't blow up or melt, they all let a breath that none knew that they were holding.

"Now that it is all settled," she turned, hair and eyes back to normal, "Harry would you and your other strong friend mind standing near The All Mighty Snarky One just in case he falls again? He weighs more than he looks and it is quite hard for me to hold him up." She shot the two men an apologetic look. She leaned closer and whispered, "I wouldn't ask, but I haven't slept in two days so that just sapped the last of my expandable energy, that's why I was zoning earlier, I was gaining more energy. So I need to do the same thing for about the next half an hour. Is that alright with you two?" She looked at them, her eyes pleading.

Harry gave her a slight smile and nodded. He really didn't have to think about it at all really, he felt giddy just thinking about being so close to his professor's body. He moved over to Snape's left side while Ron took his right. Harry cleared his throat, "Let's get moving. Shall we?" He hooked his arm around Snape's waist while Ron had his arm hooked in the crook of the older man's arm. Snape just grumbled and lumbered on.

Harry was ecstatic, he could smell Snape's distinctive scent, and it was like some sort of herb. He could feel himself blushing, last night's dream coming into play. He remembered that someone was running their hands over his body. He then found out that they were a man's long, slender hands that were driving him mad with pleasure. He looked up and saw the face. Snape's face was basked in candle light from a chandelier from above, giving him a halo; his eyes sparkled with restrained power and lust. Harry reached up and buried his hands in the soft, not greasy, hair. Moaning when Snape started to lavish his neck with small nibbles and licks. He grounded his hips into Harry's and he moaned loudly. The next thing he knew, he was naked and Snape was preparing him for a decent shag. The larger man slithered up his body with a nibble here or a kiss there. Snape stopped short of penetrating and teasingly rubbed Harry's pucker with his cock. Snape place his lips near his ear.

Snape breathed against his ear…. "POTTER!" Harry was pulled out of his day dream with a start, almost squeaking in surprise. He looked around; they were in front of the Great Hall. Harry looked down and saw the slight bulge his robes couldn't hid.

"Ex... excuses me for one moment." He didn't wait for an answer and ran for the loo, an empty classroom, anything!

Everyone looked around, wondering why Harry bolted; Snape smirked and thought to himself. _That boy is truly a horrible __Occlumens._ "I think I'll go and check on the boy. I've been watching over his ass for the last seven years anyway." As he stalked away, looking as if he didn't want to go, he thought, _and hopefully shagging it for the rest of time._ He felt his pants grow tight. _There is no chance that you will wiggle your way out of this one Potter, I will have you under my body with my cock up your ass._ Snape had the strange urge to purr, he knew that Potter wanted him, but not to this extent. Hell! He would have given the boy what he wanted years ago! But apparently his legendary Gryffindor courage didn't work when it came to the Slytherin that was currently in hot pursuit of the boy. He heard a door not too far away slam shut. He smirked, _things are about to get __**very **__interesting around here._ He pushed open the door seeing something that made him harder than ever.

Harry slammed the door shut not bothering to erect some wards or lock the door. He just quickly banished his clothing into a neat pile off to the side and grabbed his leaking member and jerked it in his own hand. Thinking of another hand that was lily white pleasuring him. Black eyes haunted his mind when he heard a sound that did not bode well. Someone was in the door, or coming in, but his mind was filled with too many lustful thoughts to even care.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Snape's eyes roamed up and down the boy's body, it was well toned with a slight tan. His pants became even tighter. Snape stalked into the room, the limp forgotten for something more entertaining in mind. He pressed his much larger frame up against the smaller one and hissed into his ear. "What do you want _Mr. Potter_? Do you want me to fuck you so hard that all of England hears you screaming my name? Is that what you want?" The smaller frame shivered and moaned. "Or," he licked the outer lobe of the boy's ear, while backing him into a desk, effectively cornering him. "I could go nice and slow, taking pleasure in your every moan and gasp. Then afterwords I'll fuck you so hard that when you take your dying breath you'll still feel me pounding you into oblivion."

Harry threw his head back, the other man's voice whispering pleasures beyond anything he could have dreamt up in a thousand years. "So Harry, what will it be?" Harry lifted his head at Snape saying his first name. It felt like the older man's voice was velvet, deep, dark, **sinful**, velvet. And he wanted every last bit of it.

"I want it _**all**_."


End file.
